Hearts and Headlocks
by FameKES
Summary: Riley is now in the WWE. But he is having to live in his older brother's shadow. His brother's girlfriend sends butterflies to his stomach, and his brother sends chills to his spine. Which Orton will Mickie choose? Randy Orton/Mickie James/OC
1. Awkward Moments

**Author's Note:**

_This story centers around a love triangle of Randy Orton/Mickie James/Riley Orton._

_Riley Orton:_

_-The younger brother of Randy and just recently entered into the WWE_

_-6'1" and about 240 pounds_

_-He is 23 years old_

_-Brown short hair like Randy back in 2004, and green eyes_

* * *

This was Riley's first day in the WWE. He had just arrived at the arena and he was prepared for the worst. Why? Because he was Randy Orton's little brother. Oh yes, he wasn't as bad as Randy. He wasn't…insane. Don't get him wrong, he loves his brother. He just knew that Randy had some issues. Other than that he barely knew anything about Randy anymore, other than what he saw on TV. Recently he had been teaming up with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, and he had been dating Mickie James too. He wasn't quite sure about their relationship, but he had decided that it was none of his business.

He had walked down the hallway as he was looking for one of the backstage workers, to well, work out his pyro and entrance music. He needed to get all of that stuff done before it even got close to show time. He peeled around the corner and saw his brother chatting it up with his partners, probably about something they had planned tonight. Maybe involving Cena, Kingston, or even DX. He wasn't quite sure, but he didn't plan on sticking around to find out. He hadn't seen his brother in a few years, it would be awkward, and he wanted to make sure he would still have his head by the end of the day. So he decided to turn back around, but he bumped into someone. Before he could even look at them, the first thing out of his mouth was an apology.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I wasn't paying attention.." His thoughts and words were baffled out of his mouth, he was still in shock that he pushed into someone. But he looked up to see…to see Mickie. His brother's girlfriend was right in front of him, and he was speechless. He shouldn't be right? Why was he? Maybe it was the confused look on her face, or the way her hair was messed up now, but still looked perfect. He shook his head as she started to speak.

"Oh, no it's alright. Wasn't quite looking forward myself either. You seem familiar…where do I know you from?" She raised one of his eyebrows as she was certain that he looked like someone. He just grinned shyly, and shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't let her know that he was Randy's brother, his first impression would turn into a worst impression. But then he heard stumbling behind him…then he heard Mickie say the thing that he dreaded…

"Hey Randy!" A smile rose upon her face, as Riley turned around to see his brother with his lackeys behind him. Randy folded his arms as he look at Mickie, and then at Riley. He didn't change his cold stare at the two of them. Cody was about to move forward with a fist at Riley, but Randy put up his hand and then spoke.

"Riley, I heard you would be coming here soon. Cody, Ted, and Mickie; this is Riley, my younger brother. How are you Riley?" Randy glanced at his brother with a slight grin on his face. He had interest in the young Orton, he always could use room in his Legacy. Riley looked up at Orton and then back at Mickie.

"Nice to meet you Riley…" Mickie spoke cheerily as she held out a hand for him to shake. But before Riley could even move his hand Randy interrupted the two as he moved in to kiss Mickie. Riley was in an awkward position, no doubt about it. He had Randy sucking on Mickie's lips about three inches always from him, and two menacing men behind him. Once Randy pulled away, Riley could see that Mickie had a worried look on her face.

"Riley, have any thought about joining Legacy?" Ted spoke. Though it was Randy's position to offer a spot in the group, Ted that decided that he knew Randy was already thinking the same thing.

"Umm, I haven't even thought about it frankly. But I'll surely look into it." He tried not to stutter his words, though he was quite confused. He didn't want to have any part of Randy's little group. He already knew how many people hated them, and would hate him for having Orton just as a last name. He didn't need anymore enemies at this point.

Randy shifted towards Riley to speak to him, "Well once you think about it, get back to us. I'm sure you will make the right choice…brother." He then started to walk away from the group as Ted and Cody followed behind him. Riley had survived his first encounter with his brother. But he wasn't quite sure how many more he could, he couldn't just say he was thinking about it forever. He would have to tell Randy he wasn't interested one day, and that day would be very…scary. He then realized that Mickie was still in front of him. He started to blush, but quick looked down at the ground, he knew he couldn't have anything to do with her, Randy would kill him. But he had the urge to know her, to help her.

"Well, Mr. Orton. I have to go into makeup, but I'm sure I'll see you around. Now that I know who you are." Mickie smiled as she walked the opposite way that Randy has exited. Riley just took a deep breath as he hit his head. He didn't need this now, he should be worrying about championships, not women. He didn't need to let his heart get in a headlock.

* * *

_Please review! More chapters comming REALLY soon :)_


	2. Feelings Inside

**Author's Note:**

_This story centers around a love triangle of Randy Orton/Mickie James/Riley Orton._

_Riley Orton:_

_-The younger brother of Randy and just recently entered into the WWE_

_-6'1" and about 240 pounds_

_-He is 23 years old_

_-Brown short hair like Randy back in 2004, and green eyes_

______________

Though everyone was gone, Riley still felt scared. He knew sooner or later he would have to confront his brother about his no intent to join their little group. But for now, he would be glad that would have to wait. He still had things that needed to be done before he debuted tonight. RAW would be surprised, and maybe they wouldn't approve of him, but he knew he could change their minds. He walked off towards the technical side of the arena, to get his things ready before the show.

Randy stopped as he was halfway down the hallway, he didn't move, nor speak a word to the two men behind him. He wanted to hear what his brother would say to Mickie. Of course he wasn't a jealous boyfriend at all, if anything he would be the one to cheat on Mickie. But something about his brother's presence surprised him, he didn't seem too happy with seeing his older brother. Odd, and out of the ordinary. He never did anything against his brother, but he had recently strayed away from anyone who he believed, was lower than him. He did believe his brother was lower than him, he wasn't as mighty as the Viper. Though they were both third generation superstars, that didn't mean anything. Randy was a former champion, and his brother was nothing more than a last name. Though he could mold his brother into something great, about the same as he did with Cody and Ted. But he knew that Riley would never, ever be better than him.

"Randy…something bothering you?" Ted chimed in as he was concerned why Randy had stopped and not spoke about why they were.

"No Ted, I'm fine. Tonight though, let's give my little brother a welcome he won't forget." A sick smile ran across Randy's lips as he turned around to look at his two protégés. He had a surprise for his brother, one that he would hopefully like.

Mickie was walking slowly down the hall that she had headed after speaking to Riley. She was surprised that Randy had a brother that he never told her about. But then again, Randy didn't tell her many things, she would usually have to find them out from her girlfriends or another superstar. That was one of the things that hurt Mickie the most, Randy wasn't honest with her. He would run out on stage and punt someone who Mickie was friends with, come back and kiss her like nothing even happened. It bothered her more than she let him know. He was restless, ruthless, and relentless in his movements. Something about Riley was different though, she sensed the horror in his voice when he spoke to Randy. Fear, was what she felt. It worried her, how a person could be afraid of his own brother. Riley certainly had Randy's features. Beautiful face, charming smile, and piercing eyes. But something was different about the two, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Riley had just finished up talking with the technicians about his entrance. He wanted his pyro to be like his brother's years ago. The raining fireworks signified a new start, and that was exactly what this was to him. He also told them that he wanted Skillet's song Invincible to be his theme song. He knew the next place he would need to head is his locker room to put on his attire and prep for his debut tonight. He was both excited and terrified about later tonight, but he couldn't wait. He found his room and opened the door as he looked around in his bag that was already unzipped. He found his tights and then went to get changed.

Minutes later he stepped out of his locker room, with short tights on like his brother, though on the back it said Riley. They were blue and had two white stripes going down vertically on them. He wore black knee pads and elbow pads, and had black boots on. He smiled as he looked down at his attire in pride. He looked the part of a wrestler, now he just needed to prove to everyone that he could handle the part of being a wrestler. But once he started to head towards Vince's office to find out his match for tonight, he ran into someone.

"Hey buddy, need to talk to you for a minute." He looked up to see Cody Rhodes standing before him with a sly smirk on his face. Riley felt tension in his head as he saw Cody before him, he didn't like the way this was going already. He didn't know much about Cody, but he defiantly respected his father.

"Cody…what do you need?" Riley was quite concerned what Cody would ask him. He didn't need anymore trouble than he already knew he would have tonight.

Cody smiled up at Riley and spoke, "Riley, tonight Randy has something very…special planned for you. Now I want you to take it upon yourself as a chance to show everyone, why you should be a part of Legacy. You fit perfectly into the group, and me and Ted want you there. Now, you have to impress Randy tonight, and his surprise is your chance to do that. Be smart." Cody then turned away from Riley and started to head down the hallway. Riley knew that this would mean more trouble than he had gardened for. He had hopped that his brother wouldn't take it upon himself to force him to join Legacy. Now he was more certain than ever, that this wouldn't end well. But there was some face that he just couldn't stop thinking of, he needed to speak to Mickie again…he didn't know why. He had this urge to check on her.

* * *

_Please review! And more chapters comming everyday! :)_


	3. Looking in Your Eyes

**Riley wasn't sure of what his brother would be making him do tonight. He already felt like the worst was coming, and he needed to talk to Mickie to try and calm her boyfriend down. Even though Randy was his brother, he really didn't want to be punted in the head tonight when he would say no to joining Legacy. He finally found the diva's locker room after a few minutes as he knocked on the door and a confused Melina Perez opened it.**

"**You? Umm, sorry but who are you?" Obviously from the look on her face she didn't know Riley, in fact nobody did. So much was happening and he hadn't even debuted yet. He put on his best smile for the lady and spoke to her.**

"**Randy Orton's brother, Riley. I'm looking for Mickie, is she in there?" Riley raised his eyebrow as he tried to peer inside the locker room. After hearing that he was Randy's brother, Melina's expression changed to a slight scare. But this was something that he knew would happen, being an Orton meant that you were crazy around these parts.**

**Melina hesitated, but then Mickie James appeared next to her as she smiled looking up at Riley. "I've got it Melina, he's alright." Riley would have seen Melina go back into the locker room, if he hadn't been staring at Mickie while she was speaking. He felt the odd sensation that he couldn't look away. He just gave her a slight smile as he keep staring at her.**

"**Umm, hello? Anyone there?" Mickie said with a joking voice, as she tapped on his head. "Your noggin working fine?"**

"**Course it is, just a little…out of it right now. I need your advice. I know sounds weird, your boyfriend's brother asking you for advice when he just met you today…but. I know Randy is going to ask me to join Legacy tonight, but I really really times infinity don't want to. What do I do?" He really was torn in this situation, he really didn't care if this would tear more of him and his brother's relationship apart, he just didn't want his head the same. No matter what it would be three versus one, once he said no. Those were not good odds for him.**

**Mickie placed her finger on her chin as if she was trying to think, but then abruptly spoke, "Well, that's a tough one. Randy…has a temper, no doubt about it. But you don't want to join Legacy? Why not? Not to be curious to anything, but I would think that it's the reason you came here."**

**Of course, Mickie thought that he was just as bad as Randy. That he was insane in the brain and thought everyone's head was a football. That was the only thing that he dreaded about coming to the WWE, he didn't want a reputation that wasn't true, especially not from her. "Because I don't agree with him. I haven't talked to him in years…because of the thing he has become. I honestly don't know what you see in him." Oops, Riley didn't mean to slip that out in the conversation, of course he felt that way. But he didn't want to intrude on "their" lives. "Well I mean, he doesn't…seem fine in the head. He will do anything to get the WWE championship back, I mean anything. I'm not like that, I don't want to be like that, it's just not me. I want to win championships the right way, the way that I was born to." What Riley was saying was coming straight from his heart, he didn't agree with his brother at all. In fact, he thought he was an asshole. **

"**Well…I think that's wonderful. But Randy can be sweet and kind, that's why I love him. But don't be so bad on yourself, do things your way. Randy's your brother, he would never hurt you." Riley sighed as he knew Mickie was being fooled. Randy was the most egotistical person in the entire world. But Riley's heart was punctured as she told him that she loved Randy. How could anyone love something so putrid? It was like loving a serial killer. He knew now that Mickie would be no help, so he just walked away from her. He wouldn't deny the fact that he was slightly mad. He was jealous of Randy, he always got what he wanted, and went about the wrong way of getting it. It was as if good was not rewarded and instead evil was. But he didn't have time for this anymore, his match was going to happen in a few minutes.**

**Riley headed down the hallway as he approached the path to walk out on to the stage. The stage upon which he would make his debut. He felt better than before now, that he was finally there. Finally moments away from becoming what he was born to do. He was born to be a star, born to put smiles on peoples faces. Born to make the Orton name even more legendary. He was born to wrestle. **

"**Introducing first! From St. Louis Missouri! Riley Orton!" **

__________________

_Yay! Another chapter up, sorry about yesterday, I planned on getting a chapter up but I was busy with school & friends. Though tommorow I plan on writing a much longer chapter to conclude this "day" lol. Anyways, enjoy! Review! And who do you think Mickie will choose? Should choose? :)_


	4. Wins and Losses

**Riley's hand was raised in the air after he pinned Evan Bourne in the ring. He huge grin rose on his face as the referee held up his hand. He had beaten his first opponent. It had all happened when he thought hope was lost, Evan was going for the shooting star press. But then Riley quickly jumped up with his last might and performed a jumping cutter, the same move his brother used for the RKO. The crowd awed in amazement at the move. He felt like his debut was going perfect so far. Though he went over to help Evan Bourne up, he knew it was the right thing to do and Evan was talented himself. So he went down and held out his hand for Evan to grab, once he did Riley smiled. He was glad that there were no harsh feelings between them. But then….he heard it…he heard what he was dreading.**

**I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD! THEY COUNCIL ME THEY UNDERSTAND! THEY TALK TO ME!**

**As he heard his brother's music playing through the arena, he turned around to see Randy come out on stage with Cody and Ted beside him. He wasn't liking the situation already. He turned around to look at Evan who also had a concerned look on his face. Riley knew that this would not end very well as Cody and Ted headed closer to the ring and entered it. Riley stood his ground as he wasn't sure what they were planning. He knew it was nothing good though, something was going to happen…he could tell. Once Cody and Ted slid into the ring they looked at Riley with gleaming eyes at him and Evan. Randy walked up the steps and got into the ring as he held a microphone in his hand. With a chuckle at the situation Randy held up the microphone and spoke to his younger brother.**

"**Riley. Congratulations on your victory tonight. But now, here is your chance to become what you were destined to do by your last name. Cody…Ted, set him up." Randy showed a smirk at the camera as he saw his minions move into position. Ted and Cody quickly grabbed Evan and pushed him to the ground in the position of a punt. They held him their as they looked up at Riley with a smile.**

"**Go ahead Riley…do what you were born to do. Fulfill your destiny." With a sadistic chuckle Randy pointed towards Evan. Riley then knew what his brother wanted him to do. He wanted him to punt Evan in the head, but he wouldn't. There was no way that Riley could just punt the man he shook hands with. Evan didn't do anything to deserve this, and now was the time to say no to this bullshit.**

**Riley moved over towards Randy and grabbed the microphone out of his hand and spoke, "Randy! Listen here! I'm tired of your shit. I'm not kicking Evan in the head and I'm not joining your stupid Legacy!" Riley looked right into the eyes of his monster of a brother. Intensity was the only emotion that was showing from his face. Riley was completely done with this, he didn't care how much trouble he would get into. This was the final straw that he would take with his brother. **

"**What did you say you little punk? You have no right, no decency to talk to me like that! Do you know who I am? I am Randy Orton, I don't care if you're my brother. I'll punt you right in the head, right now! Ted! Cody!" Randy spoke these words after he grabbed the microphone out of his younger brother's hand. The Legend Killer didn't seem happy, not one bit. His eyes were full of anger and rage as his veins showed. Randy was done with his younger brother. This was the final straw, he was threw trying to throw his brother a bone. He would have to make it on his own, and with a new enemy on his list. Then all of a sudden DiBiase and Rhodes pushed Evan out of the ring and set their sights of Riley. Ted grabbed him by the side and Dream Streeted the younger Orton. Cody then set his mind of pushing Riley down on the ground in the position of being punted. A sick smile came across Randy's lips as he looked down at his younger brother. This was the moment he was waiting for. His eyes were set on Riley's head, and it was about to get punted for a field goal. **

**But then the crowd roared as they turned and pointed towards the stage as Mickie James came running down the ramp way and into the ring. She quickly got in between the two brothers before Randy's foot came down on Riley's head. Randy motioned up as his eyes popped out towards the two before him. He was pissed, Mickie had no right to be out here. She was his, and she would follow his orders. Randy rose his hand and pointed towards the ramp. He wanted Mickie to get out of here now, before he got even madder. This was not the time to mess with him. Mickie just shook her head and pushed Riley under the ropes. She headed after him as he stood up and looked over at his brother. She put her hand around his waist and helped him up the ramp. Pain was in Riley's eyes as he was still hurt from DiBiase, but he looked over to see that Evan Bourne was now also helping him up the ramp way. But then he looked to his right, and saw Mickie. He couldn't believe it, she had come out to help him, even when he walked away from her. **

**Riley huffed from a loss of breath and whispered into Mickie's ear, "Thank…you." He closed his eyes as his head was still hurting from hitting the canvas. He looked up at the ring where Randy and his lackeys were still standing. His brother gave him a stare of death as he gritted his teeth. Riley knew that the worst wasn't over with yet. He would have to deal with his brother soon. Hopefully he would get out of the RAW arena tonight alive. **

"**Evan, can you help me get to my ride?" Riley asked Bourne as they headed towards the back. He knew that he wouldn't get able to grab his stuff and hold himself up at the same time. He was out of it at the moment, and he didn't know how far he could get on his own. But he knew tomorrow would be even tougher, once he got to his hotel room…what if his brother decided to pay him a visit. He shrugged it off as he knew that he had to worry about it tomorrow. For now all he needed was a eight hour rest, some Tylenol, and a bag of ice on his head. **

**____________**

_Another chapter! :) Hope you guys enjoyed it, worked really hard on it. Since I have this week off, get ready for some more chapters! Don't forget to review and tell me who you think Mickie will choose, or should she choose?_


	5. Two AM Blunders

Riley was fast asleep in his hotel bed, as he was wiped out from his beating early and just went straight to bed. He had Evan Bourne help him to his room and get him situated for the night. He had to whole heartily thank the man for everything he had done for him. After that he hopped on his bed and just went right to sleep. It was about two in the morning when Riley woke up with a knock on his door. His eyes opened up in a dazed look as he moved his head to peer towards the door as it was banged on by some unknown force. He scratched his head as he pulled himself out of bed. He had on a pair of boxers and socks on, he was to lazy to take the socks off before he got into the bed. He leaned next to the door and spoke.

"Who is there? It's still dark outside…" Riley yawned as he stretched out his arms waiting on the person behind the door to answer him. He really felt like going back to bed and completely forgetting the person, but he would be nice for now.

"Riley it's me, Mickie. Can I come in?" Mickie was on the other side of the door in her pajamas as she crossed her arms from the cold weather. She had a worried glaze on her face as she waited on the Orton.

"It's freezing out here Riley, hurry up." She spoke again just a few seconds later as she was impatient from the temperatures outside.

Riley froze, even though it wasn't cold inside of his room. Mickie was outside of his door, outside of his hotel room. Why? He didn't really care at the moment, his first thought was that he needed to put on some clothes. He hurried to his bag as he exclaimed towards Mickie.

"Just a minute!" He rushed to grab a shirt and a pair of pants to put on. So he basically just grabbed whatever he could find in his bag and threw it on. He flew back to the door as he opened it wide with a smile on his face. Though Mickie was staring at his shirt instead of him.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my shirt?" Riley was a bit confused before he looked down to see that he was wearing a Hooters shirt. His heart sunk down to the floor as he forced himself to look back up at Mickie. He gave her a childish grin and shrugged his shoulders as he moved out of the doorway. Mickie hurried inside as Riley shut the door and turned around to see her sitting on his bed with her head in her hands. He didn't know what to say to her, she didn't look happy though.

"Are you…?" Before he got to finish his question Mickie interrupted him as tears came rushing down her face. Riley was a bit surprised by this, he didn't know how to comfort her as she started to pour her heart out.

"He kicked me out Riley. He kicked me out of his room, in the middle of the night. I can't go to my room, my roommate will say something. I can't go back, I can't stay outside…I have nowhere to go….Riley. I just need a place to stay tonight. Please.." Her faced turned red as she knew there was nowhere that she could go for the rest of the night.

"Your welcome to stay Mickie. Just hand me a pillow and a blanket, take the bed." A sincere smile was on Riley's face as he said she could stay. He would be a gentlemen and let her have the bed, the floor wasn't that bad. He looked at her throwing a pillow at his face as he noticed her pajamas. Oh this would be fun.

"So what's with the Dora attire? Rip off a kid's store?" he chuckled slightly. She had on pink bottoms with Dora characters on the sides. He found them highly funny, and kind of cute.

"No! They are my cousin's, she is obsessed with this girl. I'd like to see her fight me in a ring." Mickie settled down in Riley's bed as she made a 'grr' sound and gritted her teeth. Riley chuckled as he laid his head down on the floor, she was kind of scary when she tried to look intimidating.

"Well just forget about it for now, go to sleep, because we have to get moving early in the morning to wrestle again." He knew that a house show awaited them in the morning, well that was after they got on the bus with the other superstars. Hopefully his wouldn't hold Legacy in the seats.

"Goodnight Mr. Mom!"

"Night Mickie…"

Randy woke up early in the morning to go for a jog. After what had happened during the night, he needed to get his mind off of things. Sweat drenched down his face as he ran down the sidewalk passing a Waffle house on the side. He didn't like what he did last night, he regretted it. He kicked Mickie out of his room as soon as he got back to it and saw her in there. He knew that she was just trying to be nice and comfort him after a RAW, but after what she did that night. She stood in front of him kicking his brother's skull in. After he had strictly told her to stay out of his business. He had to keep up his reputation as a ruthless and relentless wrestler. He was the WWE champion and he had to keep his place at the top. Once his brother said no to joining Legacy, he wanted nothing more than to bash his skull in. Anger issues were something Randy had, he wouldn't deny that. But his brother was ruining a prime chance in his career, and sometimes people had to learn. He had to show his brother that it wouldn't be easy at all going against the Viper. He felt sorry that Mickie had to get in the middle of it, and his temper got the most of him last night when he told her to leave. It's not like she didn't have a room of her own though, she would also have to learn that he couldn't be Mr. nice guy as a champion. He had to hold his head up high and say that he was the best and could prove it.

Hearing his phone go off, Randy took out his Iphone and looked at the screen. It stated that he had a new message. He stopped jogging and caught his breath before looking at the message. It was form Cody Rhodes, he wondered what it was.

_Randy, your going to want to hear what I saw in person. Meet me back at the hotel, pronto._

________________

**Another chapter up and ready. Was really busy this week, but I am always trying to write more of this story. Please review and tell me who you think Riley should choose!? The egotistical but sweet Randy Orton, or his brother the nervous wreck slash sweetheart Riley Orton!**


End file.
